A Year At Jade Academy
A Overview or Explanation This fanfic is basically about the dragonets' children after the war and stuff. Prologue Underneath black wings, a small purple dragonet reads a scroll to her father. "Great job, Violet!" Deathbringer smiles. Glory rolls her eyes at the two and yelps as their smaller dragonet, Mockingjay, pulls Glory's tail. In the rivers, a family of SeaWings goes swimming. "Mommy, can't we go past the shallows?" Tanzanite complains. "Yeah, why can't we?" His sister adds. Tsumani and Riptide shake their heads, with amused glances. A small Sandwing was waiting patiently with her mother as they watched her little brother hatch, "Mommy look Brother Egg is breaking!" "No Cactus he's not breaking he's hatching just like you did," Sunny said for the 30th time now but she stayed patient with her 1-year-old dragonet. "Oh, ok!" Cactus said nodding and then 10 seconds later said again the same thing. This made Sunny worry Cactus was not ok but Sunny didn't mind too much because she wasn't normal herself. Clay was with his 6 dragonets and his beautiful mate, Summerwind, an Icewing he met 10 years ago. Summerwind already had 3 dragonets, Mistletoe, Permafrost, and Caribou. Clay had his first three dragonets with Peril their names are Turnip, Croc, and Tumbleweed before they divorced. They live happily in a small house in the Mudwing Kingdom. Clay had a job as a teacher at Jade Mountain and school was about to be back in session in 3 years after they finished rebuilding. Starflight was reading a scroll to his 3 dragonets, Constellationwatcher, Lifestalker, and Loveshifter. His mate, Fatespeaker was laying with them and listening to the story of the dragonets of destiny once again. After he put his dragonets to bed he remembered there were only three years left until he was allowed to see his friends again at the school. He was very excited to see his friends again especially little Sunny. Peril was with her dragonets teaching them how to fight and shouts, "Fly! Duck! Roll right!" Stormrose, her youngest daughter, did just what her mother told her to do. While Stormrose trained her 2 older brothers, Crimsonwing and Firesky, they watched and learned. Their father, Handsome, a fellow Skywing was out hunting. All of the dragonets of Destiny and Peril had one thing in mind: 3 years until I can see them again. Chapter 1 (3 years later) Summerwind and Clay are standing at the entrance with their tails intertwined while their dragonets wrestle and they waited for the other Dragonets of Destiny to show up. Tsunami flew in with Riptide and their two dragonets Tanzanite and his sister, Hurricane. They land and Tsunami runs over to Clay and hugs him while smiling. Glory flies down next with Deathbringer and their two dragonets, Mockingjay and Violet. Sunny comes in next with her two dragonets, Cactus and Hyena, and tackles her friends. Starflight flies in with a jumpy Fatespeaker at his side and his 3 dragonets land and inspect the others with caution. Starflight wraps his now, huge wings around where all the noise is coming from since he can't see them. After they all stop hugging Clay introduces Summerwind and says, "This is my mate, Summerwind. She is an Icewing and these are our dragonets." Their dragonets perk up an stop fighting and smile at their father's friends. "Aw! They're so cute, Clay! What are their names?" Sunny said tickling Turnip. "Turnip, Permafrost, Croc, Tumbleweed, Mistletoe, and Caribou," Clay says while pointing at each dragonet as he says their name. "Cute names!" Tsunami says smiling and points to her two dragonets with her wings, "You all know Riptide and these are our dragonets, Tanzanite and Hurricane." "I love those names!" Starflight said. Glory nodded with a smile and said, "You all know Deathbringer. These two trouble-makers are my dragonets, Violet and Mockingjay." Violet and Mockingjay peeked out from behind Deathbringer's wings at the sound of their names. "They're so cute, Glory," Clay said smiling. "Yeah," Sunny said. before pointing to her two dragonets that were sitting on her talons, "Meet Cactus and Hyena!" Riptide looked behind Sunny for her mate, but when he didn't see one he opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunami stamped on his foot and shook her head. "Good picking names, Sunny!" Clay said with a gentle smile. "Thi-" Starflight was interrupted by a diving Peril with 3 dragonets in her talons and she shouted, "Look out below!" Which made her dragonets laugh. Clay gasped along with the other dragonets of destiny, not because Peril was there in front of them, but because she was holding not 1 not 2 BUT 3 dragonets! No one thought Peril ever wanted dragonets. "Hey, guys! Why are y'all lookin' at me so weird?" Peril said and set down her dragonets. "Hi Peril," Starflight said. "Hey," Tsunami said her eyes still wide. Clay looked away from Peril awkwardly. Peril did the same before saying, "These are my dragonets Stormrose, Crimsonwing, and Firesky." "Cool names," Glory said. "As I was going to say before being rudely interrupted," Starflight said rolling his eyes and Peril stuck her tongue out at him which made Starflight chuckle, "This is Fatespeaker who you sh-" He was interrupted once again by Fatespeaker, "That's me!" "Yes we know who you are, Fatespeaker," Starflight said, "As I was going to say these are our dragonets Constellationwatcher, Lifestalker, and Loveshifter." The three dragonets smiled at the older dragons. "Well, let's get the school ready for a new year," Starflight sighs. "I'll set up the Winglets!" Sunny says before running in the school to her office with her dragonets right behind her. Clay chuckles before saying, "I'll go get the Eating Cave ready." "I have some knowledge in herbs and healing," Summerwind said with a smile. "You can be the school nurse!" Fatespeaker said clapping her front talons together while hopping up and down. "Ok, I'll go to the library with the dragonets you go show Summerwind to an empty cave where she can work," Starflight said with a smile and a shake of his head. Fatespeaker nodded and grabbed Summerwinds talons and dragged her to an empty cave. "I'll be able to stay until the school starts because then I must return home, but Deathbringer will stay and be your history teacher since Webs can't," Glory sighed. Deathbringer's jaw dropped as he looked at her, "I will not!" "Shut up and listen to your queen," Glory snapped. Deathbringer shut his snout and said, "Sure I'll be your history teacher." "No, no that's alright, Riptide knows a lot about history, he can do it," Tsunami said. "Sure!" Riptide said. Deathbringer mouthed a thank you to Tsunami. "Fine, Deathbringer will just be janitor, then," Glory said with a nod. Deathbringer slapped his face with his talons. Sunny came running back out holding papers and her dragonets right behind her, "I have them! I have the winglets, ready!" "Ok read them," Tsunami said. Sunny read: Fluorite Winglet: ''' Nightwing: Loveshifter Rainwing: Violet Mudwing: Tumbleweed Icewing: Bluejay Seawing: Hurricane Skywing: Firesky Sandwing: Cactus '''Quartz Winglet: Nightwing: Constellationwatcher Rainwing: Congo Mudwing: Muddy Icewing: Caribou Seawing: Tanzanite Skywing: Diamond Sandwing: Slither Gold Winglet: ' Nightwing: Shadowwings Rainwing: Mockingjay Mudwing: Turnip Icewing: Mistletoe Seawing: Net Skywing: Stormrose Sandwing: Rattler '''Calcite Winglet: ' Nightwing: Curseteacher Rainwing: Madagascar Mudwing: Croc Icewing: Permafrost Seawing: Shellfish Skywing: Crimsonwing Sandwing: Hyena '''Galena Winglet: Nightwing: Millennia Rainwing: Venomspitter Mudwing: Puddle Icewing: Blazingice Seawing: Piranha Skywing: Skyward Sandwing: Iguana Clay comes running back out holding invitations, his dragonets and with Summerwind behind him, "I made some invitations!" "Ok, everyone please grab 5 invitations and 5 copies of the Winglets and gives them to the family of each dragonet," Glory said as everybody grabbed their 10 pieces of paper and Glory said, "Meet back here tomorrow." Everybody flew away Peril slid on her bracelet Turtle made her years ago, which would make her scales not burn everything they touch, so she wouldn't burn the papers and then left too. Chapter 2 (Tomorrow) Peril returns first since her kingdom is the closest. She still brings her dragonets and while she waits for the others she double checks to make sure she gave every dragonet on the list an invitation and a winglet list. Clay returns next with Glory and Deathbringer and their two dragonets along with Kinkajou and Turtle and their dragonet, Madagascar. Sunny came next with Summerwind and Starflight, Fatespeaker had stayed there because she vowed never to return to the Rainforest after having her dragonets. Soon all of them were laying down in the library after setting all their classrooms or work areas up and were talking about family and jobs now. "Well Summerwind and I live in the Mud Kingdom with my siblings as soldiers," Clay said as he laid across a beanbag. "Fatespeaker and I live in the Night Kingdom as tourists," Starflight said. "Deathbringer and I live as king and queens in the Rainwing kingdom," Glory said. "Turtle and I live in the Rainwing Kingdom with Queen Glory and King Turtle," Kinkajou said as she laid on the window sill with Turtle's wings wrapped around her. "I live with my mate Handsome in the Sky Kingdom in the palace," Peril said with a yawn as Stormrose held her wings tightly around her mother's neck. "I live in the Sand Kingdom with my mother," Sunny said, "But, I won't live there anymore and I will come back here as the principal!" "Tsunami and I live with my father, Webs, to take care of him in his old age," Riptide said with a sigh as he looked to his talons. Tsunami hugged her husband. "Well we are going to go put our dragonets to bed in the Gold Winglet cave," Clay said as he stood up and picked up his six sleeping dragonets and flew out to the TO BE CONTINUED (ANYONE MAY EDIT, BUT DON'T CHANGE STORYLINE, INSTEAD CHANGE SPELLING MISTAKES, DON'T CHANGE NAMES THOUGH BECAUSE THEY ARE MOST LIKELY SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT!!!) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)